We are the Forgotten Ones
by Agent-Carson2357
Summary: Some people are born heroes, others are made. The HYDRA-SHIELD War was a complete massacre. Blood shed on both sides. Hydra Agents, SHIELD Agents, Specialists, Technicians, Engineers, Cadets. There is a small band of SHIELD Infantry Division soldiers fighting, the last line of defense is still out there holding the line.
1. Character Roster

THIS IS THE **FINALIZED** LIST OF AS OF MARCH 22, 1053 (PST) Thank you to everyone who has submitted a character or characters, they're all great and now the story can continue on.

* * *

Character Roster

 **SHIELD Divisional Infantry Ground Command (Main Characters)**

Team Members

 _Team Member #1:_ Bries, Simon M. (Tactical Agent, 26) [ASKessler]

Simon Bries is a young man at 26 years old, who has been with S.H.I.E.L.D. for 3 years, he was born and raised in Wolf Creek, Colorado. Simon is the quiet one, but don't mistake his silence for weakness. He tends to take in everything around him before he opens his mouth. Comes across as very calm, cool (almost cold) and collected. He's very observant. Often seems distant toward others. He's most relaxed and open in very small groups.

 _Team Member #2_ : delMasters, Nicholas C. (Trooper, 24) [ASKessler]

Nicholas delMasters 24 years old born in Katherine, Northern Territory, AUS, joined S.H.I.E.L.D. at age 20, during his second year at university. Now just because he isn't overly book smart, doesn't mean he doesn't make up for it in other areas which he sure does. He's mechanically inclined so if you ever need a vehicle he's your man, mate.

 _Team Member #3_ : Minh, Joan T. (Trooper, 18) [PlayedAsWritten]

Joan is an 18-year-old girl from Chicago Illinois. Upon meeting Joan, she tends to put up a tough front or a polite but icy feel. She's young and fresh out of the academy and well aware that her team mates are older and have much more experience than she does. She feels a bit out of her element, but tries to hide it under a 'professional attitude'.

 _Team Member #4:_ Fannin, Brock D. (Commando, 38) [SouthernSinfonian]

Brock David Fannin U.S. Force Recon Marine turned S.H.I.E.L.D. Hoplite Commando. Fannin is quiet and rather aloof. He's not unfriendly, and actually enjoys spending time and doing things with his few close friends. Fannin is fiercely loyal to, and protective of, those people and organizations he associates himself with, whether it is his family, close friends, Texas, the United States Marine Corps, or S.H.I.E.L.D., though he doesn't like how the latter is not transparent in its operations.

 _Team Member #5_ : Saif, Omar, A. (Commando, 29) [UltraCommando0946]

Omar Abdul Saif, a Middle Eastern American born in Baghdad, Iraq, a nationalized American. He's quick on his feet, and can improvise, he is calm under fire and under pressure, he can follow orders given to him like any good soldier would. Though he isn't without flaws, he has an explosive temper and can't control himself when angered. He has no remorse for HYDRA traitors.

 _Team Member #6:_ Walker, Charles J. (Commando, 42) [AceofSpades95]

Charles "Dusty" Walker has short light brown hair and striking blue eyes. His hair is messy and scruffy looking most of the time, five o'clock shadow on his face. He has an athletic, muscular build. A family man at heart he'll do anything and everything for his two children Aaron and Lucy.

 **Team Member #7: Carson, Drew R. (Commando, 44) [AgentCarson2357]**

Andrew Robert "Drew" Carson a career military man. He grew into his uniform he was born on a S.H.I.E.L.D. base, the Manhattan field base to specific, as was his twin sister, and two younger siblings. All his life he lived on some kind of military installation, be it a Marine Corps base or a joint Marine Corps/Navy base or a S.H.I.E.L.D. one. He doesn't know how to be a civilian. He can't 'do' normal, whatever your definition of that is. He has a strong set of morals and values installed (more like drilled) into him from an early age by his father Brian. Be a leader not a follower and make your own path are two of those sayings, that he's taken to heart. He's tremendously loyal to and protective of the people, and institutions/organizations he associates with. Whether it be the Marine Corps, S.H.I.E.L.D., Canada, his close friends, (he can count them on his hands and that's it, no more no less) and his family to him he'll do anything for them ANYTHING. You need a guy to help you bury a dead body (or several), and keep quiet about it, no questions asked he's your guy.

 **SHIELD Divisional Infantry Support Staff (Supporting Characters)**

Support Personnel

 _Support Member #1_ : Winters, June A. (Communications Analyst, 27) [UltraCommando0946]

June is a caring and motherly woman, who stands at 5'6, weights 150 pounds, she has a lithe and athletic body type, she has pale and fair skin, long ginger hair tied into a pony tail. She has blue eyes and a tattoo of a rose with Yusuf written under it with his date of birth and death. She is very talkative and loves to get to know people, she is a very social person and enjoys other people's company.

 _Support Member #2:_ Shiba, Damien R. (Medic, 26) [Neversaydie72]

Damien Ryu Shiba is a young Japanese American man who is fairly muscular and has an athletic build likes to joke around and have fun, he is typically calm and level-headed. He enjoys video games and shooting.

Support Member #3: Dolphin, Sam "Nuke" L. (Auxiliary Team Member – Commando, 18 [catlover2976]

Sam Dolphin who only answers to Nuke looks as young as he is. Looks scrawny, but don't let it fool you, since he's pure muscle (having been trained every day for combat since the age of two will do that to you, but he's not outrageously muscular, hence the fact that he looks scrawny) though he relies more on agility and speed rather than brute force. A few things that Nuke likes his heights, birds and bird watching, and small spaces.

Support Member #4: Knight, Remy V. (Auxiliary Team Member – Tactical Agent, 25) [RockAngel2642]

Remy Victoria Knight has electric green eyes. They are almond shaped. Remy has white skin tone, that is slightly tan. She is toned and is flexible. She has a slight muscular frame that is realistic for a girl to have, like Natasha. She is a funny, energetic girl, who loves to laugh she uses this to mask her inner self who is more caring, sweet, and loving. She is stubborn at times. She is very friendly to people but really doesn't like the snobby type of girls, or people who think they are all that and kinda makes fun of them.

A/N: CHAPTER 1 Part 2 is three quarters of the way done and will be up on Friday or the weekend for sure this time.

AgentCarson signing out. Peace, ya'll.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC Drew, his family and the OC's that are his significant associates.

Flashbacks in italics - and marked by a line break.

Thoughts are in ''

We are the Forgotten Ones

Prologue – Infestation

April 4, 2014 – 1300 Hours.

Triskelion, Washington D.C.

Across the street from the Triskelion

Drew Carson is now sitting in a diner of all places across the street from the now destroyed Triskelion. He's sitting in a back booth facing the entrance, matte black WX Gravity sunglasses sat snuggly on his face. He's in street clothes now, a pair of tan cargo pants, and a black thermal long sleeve shirt, and black Nikes, his dog tags with silencers and Hogs tooth necklace ever present around his neck. Now he blended in with the crowd. Mostly if it weren't for the three concealed weapons that were currently on his person. SHIELD was infested with moles and sleeper Agents, like Jasper Sitwell. 'If Phil were here right now, he'd be so disappointed and ashamed of you Jasper working for the enemy' Drew thinks to himself. That goes to show you never know who you can really trust in their line of work.

He'd managed to get some money and buy the clothes he was currently wearing to change into in a restroom at a department store. That hadn't been easy mind you, his black kevlar uniform was ripped in places and he was covered in dried blood. His overall appearance totally screamed I just came out of that huge smoldering building across the street. He'd had to pay off the sales associate to keep her mouth shut and not call emergency services or worse the cops. Soon after that, the one-eyed man himself had made discreet contact and told him to meet him here at this diner. Oh, yeah Nick Fury isn't dead by the way. 'Gee thanks for telling me Nick'.

He'd barely gotten out of there alive, HYDRA was everywhere. You didn't know who was who, as everyone was in a SHIELD uniform of sorts. It was kind of hard to tell who was playing for what team.

He and a few other Praetorians were pulling guard duty at S.H.I.E.L.D.s main headquarters, they had been for the past three months. With a place as large as the Triskelion you tended to need lots of security especially with Project: Insight in the works, and big whigs like secretary of defense Pierce there. He is a Hoplite Commando, a field commander, that is his job normally, he'd be put into a small fire team with six or eight men under his command and he'd go globe trotting around the world in the interest of S.H.I.E.L.D. and global security.

It really was an awesome job all the places he got to see, the things he got to do not so much. But that was life and he was used to it. It had been his life for a long time. It was all the same whether he was in the Marine Corps or serving S.H.I.E.L.D. He was designated as a sniper, he was lethal. The best sniper in the whole of Infantry at least that's what the record boards said at the Infantry Service Academy.

Though today was not a normal day at all. He remembers it clearly as it was only a few hours ago.

* * *

 _He and a Praetorian James Malone, a young man who had just turned twenty-one two days ago were stationed on the upper levels of the base M16 rifles slung over their shoulders. Attention focused, and never wavering, something could happen at any minute. And then something did happen. Steve Rogers, Captain America's voice came over the PA system and broadcasted throughout the entire building._

 _"Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers. You're heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not." Steve had said_.

 _Drews' mind was going a mile a minute they'd been infiltrated Haler had been right. They were so beyond screwed. Then his thoughts turned to his two younger sisters' both Agents, one an interrogation specialist and the other his youngest sister a field medic. He knew they'd be okay, they were trained Agents and could handle themselves_.

 _Almost immediately after Rogers had gotten off the PA, the fighting started throughout the base. As he and Malone ran throughout the base taking down whoever was in their path, they passed men and women they'd seen every day for the last three months shooting at each other. All because some were S.H.I.E.L.D. and the others were HYDRA._

" _Isn't what I thought today would be like." Malone mused as they crouched behind a wall in the hallway. Drew turned to Malone he was young still baby faced, and big brown doe eyes, he'd been with Infantry since he was eighteen, only four years. He wanted to do more with his life that's what he'd said when Drew had asked him why he joined S.H.I.E.L.D._

" _Don't think anybody thought this was how today would turn out Jimmy boy, well maybe except HYDRA, I always knew Rumlow was a dirty rat."_

" _You did, why didn't you say anything?" asked Malone holding his weapon steady as the older man looked around the corner of the wall._

" _I didn't really 'know' Malone, I just always thought it, never liked the way he and his S.T.R.I.K.E. buddies were always so tight knit and that smile of his just creeped me out."_

" _Carson look out!" yelled Malone a HYDRA Agent had a Glock 17 pointed straight at Drews' chest as they'd come out from behind cover._

 _Malone jumped in front of him taking the bullet for him. Drew didn't have time to think he shot the HYDRA Agent dead, before he could get another shot off. He grabbed the dead mans' weapon and turned to Malone, now a still warm, but slowly cooling body, blood oozing from his chest wound, splayed out on the floor. His eyes and mouth still wide open in silent scream. Drew crossed his heart over his chest and closed the young mans' eyes and mouth. He doesn't have time to mourn he had to move on keep on seeking out the enemy._

* * *

That kids' face will be forever burned into his memory he was only twenty-one years old. They were going to go out for drinks after work today, it was Friday after all. That was a thing Drew did with all his co-workers. Now that wouldn't happen. A lot of things wouldn't happen for a lot people now.

"Refill your coffee sir?" asks the young brunette teen who'd stopped in front of him holding the carafe of coffee.

Drew turns back to her having been looking out the window. "Yes, please." She fills up his cup to the brim with the hot steaming life elixir he craves.

"Can I get you anything else, a blueberry muffin perhaps, or maybe a plate of our world-famous waffles?" Drew really doubts they're world famous, but declines politely anyway.

"No thank you, I'll take a blueberry muffin" he says. "To go" he adds as an afterthought.

The young teen leaves and just as she does the door to the diner opens. In walks the man himself Nicholas J. Fury. Although he doesn't look like Nick Fury, he looks more like he lives under a bridge. Gone is his long trademark trench coat and eyepatch. In its' place are black sunglasses, a black beanie and a gray sweatshirt under a black leather jacket. He's still dressed in all black he just looks less imposing then he did before. Never to Drew, though he's known the man far too long for him to ever be imposing. He was one of the few people who could actually stare down the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and live to tell the tale.

A hostess comes to greet Nick, but he just points to the table that Drew is sitting at. The women let's him go. A waitress takes his drink order, and walks away leaving the two men alone. "A diner Nick it's always a diner, if I didn't know you, I'd say you have a sentimental attachment to them."

Fury looks at the younger man. He'd sure grown up a lot. The man he's known since said man was a thirteen-year-old kid, who'd just lost his parents. That's how they'd first met, Fury wasn't the Director at the time he was just an Agent. He personally placed both Drew and his twin sister Sierra with a retired S.H.I.E.L.D. couple in Los Angeles, California. From there Drew and his sister went to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Youth Academy Drew graduated early at seventeen his sister a year later. They were too talented and skilled to go to normal civilian schools. After the youth academy they went their separate ways. Drew enlisted in the United States Marine Corps, with his adoptive parents blessing and permission at age seventeen. He'd commissioned as a 2ndLt by his twentieth birthday. His sister was still in school, and she graduated a year later at eighteen. She went straight into the Academy, a month after her eighteenth birthday, and spent the next two years there, before graduating top of her class. Drew on the other spent just shy of twenty years serving his country as a United States Marine just like his grandpa Jack had done.

He'd gotten out an O-3, a Captain, at age twenty seven. He'd seen and done things he'd much rather forget, but he couldn't with an eidetic or photograph memory. Shortly after Drew got out Nick Fury showed up at his door. From there Drew goes to the Ops Academy in an undisclosed location, and just as Fury predicted the young Captain of Marine Corps got snatched up by Infantry almost immediately. There would've been a lengthy argument, between the Infantry recruiter and the Intelligence S.O. if Fury hadn't intervened. It was Drews' choice after all. Drew had taken one look at the suit wearing Intelligence S.O. and looked back at the clean shaven, dark haired man in fatigues and black shirt, and said "Sign me up." He hadn't looked back since. He was never one for suits anyway.

"You going to call me a sentimental old man now? Fury asked.

"No, of course not sir." Fury raises an eyebrow, and gives his surroundings a once over. "Of course not Nick, now what do you have for me. I know you didn't just ask me here to see how I'm holding up. I'm fine by the way."

"Knew you would be. Your new assignment." Fury pulls out a manila folder from his leather jacket and slides it across the table.

It's unmarked, and thick. Drew had seen plenty of those folders in his time at S.H.I.E.L.D. Infantry Personnel Records. How Fury had gotten a hold of those Drew had no idea. Then again there was a reason Fury was a master spy and Drew was a soldier – a Commando just like his dad. He followed orders, and went where he was sent, didn't ask questions unless it was of the utmost importance. Drew had no idea what state of affairs the Infantry Division was in at this current moment in time. He had a feeling it wasn't good, though.

Drew flips open the folder and is met with a casualty list of those at the Triskelion. Twenty-three and of those twenty-three he knows, four. Malone is one of them. He turns the page and this list is longer, split into two one side for survivors and the others MIA. Brock Rumlow is listed as a survivor. Drew wants to go to the hospital Rumlow is at and shoot him the face, but he knows he can't. He sighs in relief as he sees familiar names on the survivor list his younger sister Sarah being one of them. She's a Field Medic in the Medical Division. His twin Sierra is also on the list of survivors with minor injuries.

"New assignment?" Drew questions eyebrow raised. "And that is to what exactly?"

"It's all in the file, and you have your eagle?". Drew nods. Eagle was short-hand for badge. "Check it after I leave, and good luck out there, soldier, I'll be seeing you." With that Nick Fury slides out from the booth, and walks towards the exit and out the door onto the city streets. Cryptic as ever that man. By the time Drew gathers his wits, and goes after Fury he's already disappeared.

"Damn super-spy." Drew mutters to himself, half smiling as he does so. He'll need to go back to the store to get a concealed carry jacket. He can't just carry around a manila folder, and three unregistered firearms with how he looks. 'Now, how in the hell am I supposed to get into the hospital, with no credible credentials' Drew thinks to himself as he stands just outside the diner on the street corner. He'll think of something they don't call him Ace for nothing. He's always got something up his sleeve.

* * *

Well that's the prologue tell me what you think so far. Until next time peeps.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1 - Band of Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Ocs.

A/N: Thoughts are in ''

Flashbacks are in italics

A/N: Here is the first chapter everyone and I use the term chapter loosely because most will be in parts like this one. Depending on how long I intend that particular chapter to be. It won't be just one episode one chapter. Some chapters will span several episodes it all just depends like I said.

Also, I won't be changing P.O.V. often it was just for this first chapter. The rest of the story will be in the third person P.O.V. Hope it's not too confusing.

Now without further ado, I give you the first chapter of 'We are the Forgotten Ones'. Enjoy.

* * *

We are the Forgotten Ones

Chapter 1 Part 1 – Band of Brothers

April 4, 2014 –1224 Hours.

Triskelion, Washington D.C.

Outside Pavilion of Triskelion

Damien Shiba's P.O.V.

I'm running outside in the large pavilion like area of the Triskelion, passing all manner of employees as I do. I don't know who is who. Though I guess if they're shooting at me they must be HYDRA.

I slide into cover, raise my H&K MP7A1 9mm gun over the low wall near a fountain and fire without looking. Rookie Agent hit in the left shoulder, rush to him staying low. Apply pressure dressing and have another apply pressure while administering morphine. STRIKE team closing in, pull wounded into cover. Jacob hit, pull him into cover and check for injuries. Bullet didn't penetrate, likely 1 or 2 cracked ribs, nonlethal.

* * *

April 4, 2014 – 1330 Hours.

GWU Hospital, Washington D.C.

Drew walks into the chaotic ED of George Washington University hospital, scans his immediate area for what he's looking for, and zeroes in on it. He walks up to the nurses' station and puts his hands firmly on the desk.

"Excuse me, can someone help me please?" Drew asks trying his best to keep his voice from cracking. "My-my sister was brought here, she was in that large building on Roosevelt Island, I was told she was brought her."

An older looking nurse sees his frantic and slightly worried face. She walks over from her workstation towards Drew. "Sir, we have a lot of patients that have come in, I need you calm down and tell me your name hon."

Drew takes a deep breath, calming his frazzled nerves. He was so worried about his sister. "Dan-Daniel Wilder, my sister is Serena Marie Wilder, I was told she wasn't critical can I see her please?"

The nurse looks Drew up and down, he certainly looks frazzled, hair a mess, clothes haphazardly thrown on. They got all kinds of people in the ED. Though the man did look to be genuinely concerned. Still the nurse had to follow hospital protocol even in a crisis like this. "I'm going to need to see some form of valid I.D. sir, a drivers' license, a state ID it's hospital policy."

Drew nods his head and starts searching the pockets of his brown leather jacket and his cargo pockets. "Oh shoot, where is it I know it's here somewhere."

The woman looks at Drew as he continues to frantically search his pockets for some form of I.D. The nurses' facial expression softens as she watches the man. "What did you say your sisters' name was again?"

"Serena Marie Wilder, ma'am she's the only family I've got, our parents died when we were children." The nurse puts her hand on top of Drews' shaking ones. Drew looks up into the woman's soft brown eyes.

"I'll tell you what hon, I remember a Serena woman coming in her earlier, she had a broken right leg, and a few minor abrasions and burns, there's so many people coming and going I might not be able to see everyone who comes by here." She gives Drew a little wink. "Third-floor room 213."

"Thank you, very much ma'am" Drew replies giving the woman a charming smile. Drew walks off away from the nurses' station grinning to himself. 'Why do people always fall for that sappy shit.' Drew thinks to himself.

There are doctors, nurses, residents, and interns running around him, like chickens with their heads cut off. It was true chaos in the ED. He hears screaming, yelling, and even crying all around him. Perfect. Slipping away for what he's really here for will be easy. The floor he was given by the nurse is the same floor of the person who he is actually here to see. Simon Bries the first person on Furys' list.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else in the Emergency Department

Damien Shiba's P.O.V.

I take a sip of my coke, waiting for my small break to end so I can go back to treating the survivors. The survivors, that can be S.H.I.E.L.D. or HYDRA. Nobody knows and everyone was treated regardless. To think the day started off normally, treating injured Agents and Specialists alike in HQ. Now I'm sitting in a hospital attending to so many patients I've lost track.

That's not even counting the ones I've had to pronounce dead, and the really bothersome thing is that their families would never know. Whether because they were HYDRA and they had no family to speak of or they were S.H.I.E.L.D. and due to the nature of their work, their families would never know the true reasoning behind their death. It would probably down the line end up be a work related accident. Yeah a work related accident, where the agency I worked for imploded from the inside. I didn't really know what this could be classified as except as a one big disaster. S.H.I.E.L.D. was the worlds' leading top tier military, intelligence and counterterrorism organization in the world. And now it was a smoldering pile of rubble on Roosevelt Island. S.H.I.E.L.D. search and rescue workers would probably be digging out bodies for days to come.

I most certainly didn't envy whoever had to write those condolence letters to the families. Someone had to right. Although with S.H.I.E.L.D. now in shambles broken from the inside at it's very core would there be anybody left to write those letters. Someone who was still loyal and cared. I didn't know. I guess it would all come out in the final casualty reports that whoever was left received. I mean Director Fury was dead, as was Alexander Pierce who was left.

Perhaps I can catch up on sleep soon, in a few days if I'm lucky. The sad thing is that I'm pretty sure half of these guys were shooting at me, but I can't really tell, no one can. I sigh as I get up, walking to another room. I pass by dozens of people stable enough to not be in a room, though stable is pushing it. Brain injury, burns, bullet wounds, broken bones, nothing I'm not used to but to see so many at the same time is awe-inspiring in its own twisted, depressed way.

* * *

Bries, Simon Patient Room #217 Third Floor

Simon Bries wakes up slowly cautiously, his head is still foggy and he can't think straight from the drugs pumping through his system. He looks around at his surroundings stark white room, crisp white sheets, a steady beeping of a heart monitor. Pulse ox meter, on his right finger. He reaches up to feel his face for any abrasions and his fingers touch a nasal cannula. The thin clear tubing wrapped around his ears. A tall jet black haired man sitting in an armchair sipping from what looks like a coffee cup. Two black unmarked duffel bags sitting at the man's feet.

Wait, tall, jet black hair, jagged scar running down through the left eye of the mans' face. He only knew one person with that scar. Drew Carson. Simon moves to sit up straighter in the bed. Boy, is he glad to see a familiar face, after the morning he's had. He could really use the familiarity right about now. He remembers, the inciting incident quite clearly, how could he not.

 _Simon was in his TacTeams ready room that doubled as a lounge. You see Tactical Agents were like how the Hoplite Commandos were for the Infantry they were the special forces of the Intelligence Division. Even more separate from those Agents on STRIKE Teams. STRIKE Teams as they named suggested were more strike first ask questions later, more brute force than anything. Tactical was as their name implied more tactical in nature and actually thought about what they did before doing so._ _They were a hybrid of Infantry and Intelligence, they couldn't mix back in the with population of S.H.I.E.L.D. like Commandos could. They were too "suit" for Infantry and too "soldier" for Intelligence, as they were tactical all the time._

 _He was going over plans for a raid on a known drug lord, later that day. The drug lord in question also dabbled in human trafficking specifically children. In Simons' book that was not okay. At all. People who did that were sick and shouldn't be on this planet. The sound of heavy footfalls in the hall brought Simon out of his thoughts. "Bries gear up we got a situation with Project: Insight." Another tactical agent on Simons' team said as he stood in the doorway in full black tactical gear._

 _Simon dropped the files he was reading onto the desk and ran over to his equipment locker. Within ten minutes he was all geared up, and ready go. "Let's go knock some skulls, Bries."_

 _The hallway just outside the tactical teams' ready room was horrific. Bodies littered the floor everyone. "Damn HYDRA really fucked us over huh," Lawkowski said. Lawkowski grabbed a few more firearms from the downed Agents as they made their way toward the Project: Insight floors._

 _They finally made it to the entrance of where the helicarriers were being worked on. The two Agents stopped. Simon put a hand in front of Lawkowski stopping him from moving forward._

 _"Don't move you, traitor," Simon said leveling his Glock 17 at Lawkowskis' head._

 _Simon had figured it out a while ago, by Lawkowskis' actions that he was HYDRA. Who knew how many more of the team he was with was. He didn't know, all he knew is he was going down._

 _Before Simon could do anything about Lawkowski someone came up behind him and conked him on the head, hard with the butt of a rifle. He went down, hard the last thing he heard was the five consecutive shots of the Insight Crew shooting the S.H.I.E.L.D. flight deck crew._

 _Simon wakes up to someone pulling on his right arm. He wanted to swat at it to make it go away._

 _"Bries, Bries, are you with me, come on sleepin' beauty." Simon fully opened his eyes, blinking a few times, his head was killing him and he came face to face with an Infantry Trooper._

 _"Wha-" Simon tried to talk to speak, but his throat was scratchy and it was hard for him to breathe. He looked around him at the destroyed flight deck and the five dead S.H.I.E.L.D. flight crew members a few feet away._

 _"We gotta bounce Gahba now, get you outta here, fore' this place starts comin' down." Simon gave the Trooper a suspicious look, the last person who stood by his side had turned out to be HYDRA._

 _"How do I know you're not HYDRA?" Simon questions the Trooper._

 _"I'm not Gahba, I'm the SHIELD, I serve the SHIELD." Simon had heard about the Trooperlingo in the halls of the Triskelion, Gahba what the trooper kept calling him meant buddy or pal._

 _"Right-okay let's go." Simon sat up slowly coughing what it felt like half of his lungs up. That only made his head hurt worse the coughing. Half the flight deck was gone and smoking. How long had he been out? He wanted to ask, but he and the Trooper had to get out of here, first. Simon had to stop several times along the way, to catch his breath._

 _"You good Gahba?" the Trooper asked M16 rifle posed and pointed ahead of him._

 _"I'm-I'm good," Simon said taking a breath, but just ended up coughing more. Finally, they managed to make it out before the last helicarrier came crashing into the Triskelion. That truly was a horrific site, the large aircraft carrier careening into the building, he'd worked in for the past three months._

 _The Trooper had sent Simon off in the direction of a medic and disappeared into the chaos of the crowd of injured personnel._

So, he was in a hospital now, that much was clear. If the stark white sheets, fluorescent lights and hospital gown he was wearing was anything to go by. He just didn't know where specifically. Couldn't be too far. Right.

Simon moves his right hand to pull at the nasal cannula shoved up his nose. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you kinda need to breathe." Drew says as he chucks the cup of shitty hospital coffee in the nearby trashcan.

"Where-where am I Carson?" Simon rasps his voice coming out scratchy and raw from disuse.

"George Washington University Hospital, you took quite a hit back at HQ, butt of a rifle to the back of the head."

'That would explain the throbbing headache I have' Simon thinks to himself. "You also inhaled a lot of smoke and debris from the various explosions that went off."

"Water?" Drew gets up from the armchair and walks over to the bedside table and pours Simon a cup. He hands it to the young man. The water feels good, cool, refreshing going down his sore scratchy throat. Simon puts the cup back down on the tray table in front of him. He pulls himself up with all the strength he's got.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone, infiltrated by HYDRA."

"Shhh, keep your voice down would yah, you want you know who to hear us, we don't know who's listening." Drew picks up one duffel bag and puts it on the end of Simons' bed. "Change, I can't sneak you out of here, in a hospital gown."

"How are you getting me out, exactly?" Simon asks pulling the bag up closer to him. It's full of clothes. How Drew knew his size and everything he'd never know. At the bottom of the bag, he can feel the cold steel of a Beretta M9. "How did you even….?" Simon starts.

"My younger sister Agent Sarah Morgan, told her to stash these two bags for me, while I was getting some other things." Drew answers matter a factly. Drew looks out the blinds of the window into the hall. It's clear for now. "Hurry up and get dressed, we don't have much time."

Simon busies himself getting dressed in a pair of dark camo fatigue pants, a black cotton t-shirt, and a pair of hiking boots. "You know you never did answer my question, Drew?"

"Oh, I didn't." Drew looks back at Simon all dressed in black and smirks. Simon doesn't like that smirk, so much. He figures whatever the older man has in mind can't be too bad right. Right.

* * *

Meanwhile at an undisclosed location

Nick carefully opens one eye and closes it just as fast. It was a careless move on his part; he didn't know yet where he stood, or in this case, lay. Showing life at this point could be as fatal as laying there faking it. He learned that trick early on; if you lay still, the beatings would usually stop. He keeps his breathing very slow and steady and takes a mental inventory of his current situation.

Position: prone. On your side. Comfortable. Pillow. Blanket. Clothing: gone. "Where in the hell are my clothes? Oh, right." The last thing Nick remembered was that he was in the shower. He hadn't felt well after the firefight at the warehouse and had gone to the showers instead of grabbing something to eat.

 _They were in some sort of warehouse, guarding whatever was inside. Men were stationed at all entry and exit points._

 _Nick didn't know what it was they were protecting; that was need to know and he didn't need to know. He just knew that it was important and that he was currently in the firefight of his life. And the people shooting at him were also in S.H.I.E.L.D. tactical uniforms! If there was a more effed situation, he wasn't sure._

 _Nick's XO, squatted down behind a piece of machinery next to him. "Ideas, Boomer?" he asked as he set off a volley of gunfire and stopped to reload._

 _Nick could read the situation as well as his XO. They were out-numbered and out-gunned. It was virtually impossible to tell who was on what side, of the eight men who had been in the building when they were attacked, three had turned out to be Hydra in S.H.I.E.L.D. clothing. Now Hydra outnumbered them seven to one. Only four of the five loyalists remained alive._

 _"One," Nick replied as he took a more calculated shot and penetrated the black helmet of the person who had been shooting at them seconds before. The man dropped like a stone. "But it'll depend on how bloody attached you are to the building."_

 _Gunfire exploded over their heads. A pipe ruptured above them, which sprayed a fine, grayish purple mist throughout the room. Nick coughed violently, it felt like his lungs were on fire. "Oh what bloody fresh hell is this now?" he yelled._

 _Nick's XO reached down and grabbed his ankle and gave it a tug. "At this point, not very," the XO yelled. "Fall back. Boomer, Shark, Ski, let's go."_

As Nick lay there, he remembers slapping a grenade on one of the metal pieces of equipment on their way out of the building.

 _It had gone off as they were reaching the door. Shrapnel went everywhere as the building collapsed around them. Tremanski had to be dug out of the rubble before they headed for the nearest safe house. Even the safe house had been compromised; the doors were left wide open and two dead S.H.I.E.L.D. tactical Agents were on the floor. Pools of blood surrounded them. Two simple shots to the head. They'd found sheets and covered the bodies out of respect, and moved them off to the side. Figuring Hydra wouldn't be back, Nick's XO pulled his three remaining men inside and bolted the door. The XO took stock of the safe house. Two dead tactical Agents, one first aid kit, food, and water, enough for a couple of weeks. The hidden cache of weapons in the kitchen were all still there, so HYDRA wasn't there for weapons. They just wanted to get rid of S.H.I.E.L.D., the two Agents had paid the ultimate price._

 _"Damn shame". The XO muttered shaking his head._

 _"What do we do know" asked Ski who was sat in a chair as Shark patched him up._

 _"Yeah, we're sitting ducks here, boss." Shark said as he finished putting the last few stitches in Tremanskis' head._

 _"I don't know boys'" the XO said honestly._

 _"Well, I'm not feeling too hot, to be honest I'm gonna take a shower." Nick said and headed towards the back of the safe house where the bathroom and bedrooms were._

Now, Nick was going over his stock situation, trying to figure out where he is, who he is with and what side were they on? He could hear a monitor nearby: vital signs. It is only then, that he is aware of something on his right middle finger, over the nail and around the pad. It's a pulse-oxygen meter. He has a nasal cannula in his nose and the tubing wraps around both ears.

"Is he awake?" a man's voice asks quietly.

"Not yet," came a female voice. "I would hope soon, though. Does he know he's the only one left of his unit?"

"Not likely," the man's voice said. Nick felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder. He tried not to tense at the touch; any movement would give himself away as awake. "He was unconscious when he was found." The man sighed. "Let me know the minute he wakes up."

Nick rolled onto his back and opened both eyes. He was in some sort of medical facility from the looks of it. The woman was wearing a lab coat; the man was sporting a suit. "I'm awake," Nick says with a sigh. "Who the hell are you and what in the bloody hell is going on?"

"Easy, Agent delMasters, you're safe here, you're in one of the only safe S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facilities left."

Nick looks at the woman in the white lab coat, suspiciously. It's not like he could do much without clothes, and his head was still throbbing. "How, do I know that, how do I know you're not really them huh?" Nick questions the woman. It's the man in the suit who answers him, though.

"Because Agent delMasters, your three other unit mates are dead, as well as the two tactical agents that were at your safe house they're all currently in the facilities morgue."

"They're dead, Ski, Shark, my XO." Nick asks shock lacing his voice. They were good men, likable men. They were the SHIELD just like he was.

"Yes, they are, I'm afraid, that mist you and your fellow teammates were sprayed with was toxic, a 0-8-4," says the nurse. Nick knew what a 0-8-4 was, an object of unknown origin and it could be anything which normally meant the Agents or Soldiers that came in contact with said 0-8-4 didn't know what it was until it was too late. It seems the same had happened to him, but he should be dead then too shouldn't he. If the toxic mist killed, Ski, Shark, and his XO.

"How, how am I not dead?" Nick asks his throat going dry he can barely get the words out.

"The shower you took because you weren't feeling well, it saved your life Agent delMasters, it acted as a decontaminant, washed off the toxins."

"So, I'm going to be okay?"

"Yes, you are, a little dehydrated, and worn down from the fight you had, but you should be good to go in a couple of hours."

"Go, go where, the SHIELD is infiltrated by HYDRA, all the bases practically overrun."

"Not exactly, there's a small team of Infantry personnel being gathered by a Field Commander of the Hoplite Commandos, you're on his list." The suited Agent says simply.

Nick is intrigued by this, a Field Commander of the Commandos. They were the Elite of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Troopers. He's curious as to who it is, it could be anybody. Whoever was left that is. Hoplites had a tendency to be martyrs. Death before Dishonor. It was something the whole of the Infantry Division took extremely seriously. Defend the SHIELD at all costs even at the risk of losing your own life.

"His list, who is it?" Nick asks.

"We don't know, he just gave us these coordinates," he unfolds a piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to Nick. "And told us to give you this." The Agent goes over to the closet in the room and pulls out a black unmarked duffel bag. "He gave us explicit instructions for you to follow these coordinates, do not deviate from them."

Nick unzips the duffel bag and finds clothes, both to wear now and for colder climates. Nick doesn't necessarily like the implications of that, he was born and raised in Australia. He doesn't do cold. He also finds a Sig Sauer P226, his favored firearm of choice.

"He wants you to get dressed, there'll be a car waiting for you outside, we wish you the best of luck out there soldier." The Agents says, and he and the nurse leave the room to give Nick some privacy.

Nick sits up on the bed, looking into the depths of the black duffel. 'Team huh, should be interesting, whoever this bloke is, he sure has a good taste in firearms.' Nick gets dressed in a pair of beat-up old blue jeans, and a simple gray t-shirt. He also finds a distressed black leather jacket in the bag along with the gun. He quickly shucks that on. Then he laces up a pair of black and white Sketchers, on his feet. Now he's ready to go, Sig in the back of his pants and duffel slung over his shoulder. Nick delMasters is ready to face whatever and whoever comes his way.

* * *

Until next time peeps AgentCarson signing off.


	4. Chapter 1 Part 2 - Band of Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc Drew Carson. All other belong to their respective creators.

A/N: Thoughts are in ''

Flashbacks are in italics

Some dialogue taken from Season 1 Episode 17 "Turn Turn Turn".

The Flashback beginning at the line _August 2009_ is courtesy of SoutherSinfonian

Just fyi I"m officially on Spring Break now for a week so I should be able to update sooner we'll see depending on my work load.

* * *

Previously on 'We are the Forgotten Ones'

Simon Bries wakes up in the hospital to a familiar face of Drew Carson. Damien Shiba is busy treating the wounded both HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D. alike in George Washington University hospital, and Nick delMasters woke up in a S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility after a mission gone horribly wrong, his team was killed by Hydra and a strange purple gray mist, an 0-84. He's the sole survivor.

Now on 'We are the Forgotten Ones'

* * *

We are the Forgotten Ones

Chapter 1 Part 2 – Band of Brothers

April 4, 2014 –1100 Hours.

The Hub, Location Classified.

The Hub is mission control for the entirety of the Intelligence Division of S.H.I.E.L.D. Every single operation ever conducted in the interest of global security prior to the SSR of course was run out of this base. It's all run by one woman. Victoria Hand Level 8 Agent. She is nicknamed The Hand for many reasons. She is a stickler for procedure and protocol and she is a buzzkill at parties, but she isn't Hydra. She is one of the highest-ranking Agents left in S.H.I.E.L.D.

Hand suspects Coulson to be Hydra and has rerouted the Bus to the Hub via tractor beam. There is no way to get out of it. Coulsons' team is stuck going to the Hub. Agent Hand also calls in back up to the Hub, whatever Infantry Soldiers are left, they are given coordinates and are told to get to the Hub ASAP. The Hub is usually a very busy place with all the hustle and bustle of mission control and all that, but with Hands' suspicion of Coulson, the Hub was on extra high alert.

Hand of course played it off as some big level 8 operation, that's why there was such a large presence of Infantry Armed personnel. The Hub was one of the only bases that wasn't a joint base. It was solely for Intelligence only. So, there were quite a few Agents who were up in arms so to speak about the Armed personnel. They did have Tactical Agents for a reason.

The Hub didn't need any more muscle bound goons running around having specialists and other Operations Agents was bad enough. The Hub held a mix of R&D, EuroMIND, and Administration personnel. A bunch of Suits and Lab Monkeys. So really the Infantry personnel were out of the place and out of their element, but they didn't care all that much. They were there to do a job protect the Hub and that was it. Nothing more nothing less.

Agent Hand had all the Tactical Agents and Troopers alike gathering up the personnel and sequestering them in two large conference rooms. There were very few people Agent Hand trusted at least point in time. The number of people she could trust she could count them on her both her hands that was it. All Troopers were loyal to the SHIELD regardless of what Hand was saying. They'd never betray the SHIELD; they'd all die before they did.

Agent Hand stands in mission control as the two Commandos stand in front of her both holding their respective weapons at their sides. The firearms for sure weren't standard issue S.H.I.E.L.D. firearms at least not for Intelligence. One held a Springfield M1A Scout Squad rifle, the mans' primary firearm of choice. The other man of Middle Eastern descent held a Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle, a look of disdain on his face.

"All Agents are accounted for ma'am." Fannin informs Agent Hand. Omar Saif looks at his fellow Commando with a raised eyebrow. "What yah got something to say Scorpion?" Fannin asks in his thick East Texas accent.

"Spit it out one of you." Hand demands irritated.

"All Agents are accounted for, except for Agents Triplett and Simmons, they must have gotten lost in the shuffle." Omar states.

"Find them now, and don't underestimate Coulsons' people." Hand instructs the two Commandos. The two men sharply salute the woman in front of them and turn and walk out of mission control.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lab with Jemma and Triplett

Jemma had just been analyzing Skye's blood in the lab when Agent Antoine Triplett walks in the room. "Agent Triplett, what are you doing here?" Simmons asks as she shuts down the computer.

"Just looking for you Agent Simmons, the base is crawling with Infantry Personnel more than usual anyway."

"Yes, the Hub sure does seem to be busier, I checked a level 8 operation of some sort Agent Hand has running." Jemma replies coolly.

"Right," Triplett says. "So what exactly are you doing in here?" he asks give the young woman in front of him a once over.

Jemma can't not say anything under the other specialists' gaze. "I'm analyzing Skye's blood uploading the sample, I'd like to contact Agent Weaver at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy covertly."

"For a little extra help, my level six clearance gets me access to the holo-box, we can contact her using that." Triplett assures Jemma and leaves the room to go and get the holo-box.

* * *

Somewhere outside the Lab

Agent Fannin and Agent Saif two of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best soldiers are systematically checking all the rooms and offices within the Hub in their sector. There is nowhere for the two missing agents to go everyone else who wasn't a trooper has been rounded up already.

"Where could they possibly be?" Fannin asks aloud as he walks next to Saif. As they're walking they see other troopers walking around also checking rooms, helping with the search for the two Agents.

Omar is thinking about his ex-wife June, she's also here at the Hub in one of the empty conference rooms. She's a communications and intelligence analyst. A suit, a desk jockey, they'd been lucky and gotten stationed at the Hub together. Couples hardly ever get stationed together, especially if they are from different divisions.

It just didn't work out usually, there was always a conflict of interest, and neither could be objective. That's why it was a rule couples even non-married ones who were just dating couldn't work at the same base together. Omar being Infantry and his ex-wife being from Communications and Logistics.

This isn't how he thought his day would go, after the encoded message went out about Hydra, his whole world changed in an instant. Omar didn't know who to trust. Hell, even this guy Fannin right next to him could be Hydra, and he didn't even know it. He doubted it was possible Troopers were loyal to a fault, loyal to the SHIELD.

Fannin had an ex-wife and a son back home, no way he'd be a Hydra terrorist, he's a Marine too, he worked with Force Recon before he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. back in 2009. Omar looks over at Fannin, the same time Fannin looks at him.

"Isn't your wife here too?" asks Fannin trying to make conversation with the man.

"Ex-wife and yes she is, she's in one of the conference rooms locked away like some common criminal."

"We're doing our jobs, we have our orders, Scorpion. Isn't Agent Simmons a biochemist?" Fannin mostly asks seemingly out of nowhere. He even answers his own question. "She is, she's one half of the FitzSimmons duo, she's probably holed up in a lab and has no idea what's going on out here."

With that information both men turn around and run back in the other direction towards the labs.

* * *

Main Hangar of The Hub

Two jets touch down simultaneously opposite the large aircraft in the middle of the hangar. One jet holds a single occupant Nicholas delMasters, an Australian born S.H.I.E.L.D. trooper. The coordinates that he was given, were to an airfield, and then the coordinates in the jet took him here. The Hub of the all places. Nick had changed into his tactical uniform of black cargo pants, a black long sleeved shirt and a black Kevlar vest over the shirt, with black tactical boots. His sig Sauer p226 sits nestled in its holster on his right side.

The other jet holds Commander Carson of Battalion VII and a trusted friend Agent Simon Bries. The two may not have gone through Ops training together, but they did go through quite a few deployments together. Drew knew Bries was trustworthy and he wasn't Hydra. Simon knew the same. What neither man knew is what they'd be facing now that they were here at the Hub.

Simon and Drew exit their jet, and look across the hangar to the S.H.I.E.L.D. jump jet that has also landed. Out walks a man in an all-black tactical uniform with Battalion III's patch on his left shoulder. The man looks young about 24, and his hair is short and straight, a medium brown in color and he has dark brown eyes.

"You have any idea why we're here?" asks Simon to Drew as he too looks at the younger man across the hangar.

"I have no clue, but I'm betting it has something to with that." Drew points at the aircraft shot full of holes. He knows the Globe masters went back into use last year, but who could possibly be using one. Must be someone real important to get one of those babies, he thinks to himself.

"Why don't we see if he knows anything?" Simon suggests to Drew.

He's still a bit sore both figuratively and literally from his ride in back of a car trunk. That had been Drews' master plan to get him out of the hospital dope him up with dendrotoxin to slow his heart rate. It fooled the nurses beautifully though, then he'd unceremoniously dumped in the back of car trunk and driven away, from George Washington University hospital. With nobody the wiser as to what happened to the patient in room 217.

Nick sees two men walking towards him one is older looking, like in his mid-40's and the other only about two years older than himself probably. The older man approaches him first and holds out his hand. "You must be Nicholas delMasters, nice to put a real face to the name, I'm Commander Carson, and this is Agent Bries." Drew gestures to Simon who just nods curtly eyeing the younger looking man.

"Nice to meet you mate, so you're the field commander, who's puttin' this little team together."

"That'd be me yeah, you have any idea why we're at the Hub though, these weren't the coordinates I gave."

"No, they weren't I gave them." Says a voice that sends chills down Drews' spine. Agent Victoria Hand, Level 8 hard ass and real buzz kill at parties.

"Agent Hand I should have known, I wish I could say it's lovely to see you again, but it's not really, seeing as what happened the last time you and I shared the same space together."

"Agents." Hand addresses the two younger men next to Drew ignoring the Battalion Commander.

"delMasters and Bries ma'am." delMasters supplies straightening his posture a bit.

"Agents, Bries and delMasters, take Commander Carson here to a holding room, there are traitors in our midst, and he's one of them he's Hydra." Hand declares throwing a pair of hand cuffs at Nick who catches them.

"Wait, what!" Drew shouts at Hand. "I'm not Hydra Victoria, that's ludicrous, come on, I know we've had our differences, but me, Hydra, that's nuts."

"Disobeying direct orders, conspiring against your own agency, shooting fellow agents, need I go on with your crimes Commander." Drew is dumbstruck Hand has absolutely lost her mind. She has no idea what he's been ordered to do or who ordered him. "Take him away Agents." Nick doesn't know what do, but follow orders, he puts the handcuffs around the mans' wrists and leads him away out of the hangar followed closely by Bries.

Simons' mind is reeling could Drew really be Hydra. He couldn't be, could he, he saved me, got me out of the hospital if he really was Hydra he would've killed me in the hospital. He had numerous chances, and yet he never did. 'Guess you never really do know someone until they turn on you'.

Drew is still shouting obscenities about Hand and how he's not Hydra all the way to the room where Nick and Simon are about to leave him. "Wait, Simon please you can't think I'm one of them, you can't believe her, of all people I know you can read people, do I look like Hydra material to you?"

"I don't know any more Commander, I thought I knew who you were." Simon says sorrowfully.

"Oh come on, Bries, Bries, you seriously gonna take The Hands' word over mine."

"Come on mate, let's go." Nick says and shuts the door in Drews' face and walks away with Bries at his heels.

* * *

"Dammit, I can't believe he did that, after all I've done for him. Damn tic tac." Drew grouses. He slides his back down on the door, and sinks to his knees.

"You, know if you're not Hydra you really don't have anything to worry about, everything will be cleared up soon." A young woman says with long ginger hair that's in a ponytail. She is dressed in a standard S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, for Communications agents. Which is a pant suit for the women.

Drew looks up at the woman who is speaking to him, his dark green eyes staring her down. Her badge says her name is Winters, June. Her clearance level is level 5. "Oh yeah, that's so damn easy, the place is crawling with tic tacs, and bastards in blue."

The woman June, just looks at him like he's crazy. 'Right gotta speak 'English' jeez.' "The place is crawling with Tactical Agents and Troopers, I can't be stuck in here, I need to get out of here Hands' lost her damn mind."

"She's smart is what she is, she's brought all the remaining higher ranking Agents here, Garrett she tried to shoot him out of the sky, and Coulson and his team, and you, Carson." A level 5 computer technician says. 'Wait did he say Coulson as in Phil Coulson, nah kids' gotta be delusional. Coulsons' dead, isn't he.'

"You oughta watch who you talk to, Palmer." Drew reads the name on the mans' badge. He's only been with S.H.I.E.L.D. three years judging by the issue date on his badge.

"Oh, yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Palmer asks from his position on the floor. Before Drew can reply June intervenes.

"Gentlemen please this is exactly what Hydra wants, us turning on each other, fighting amongst ourselves."

Drew looks at June. 'Woman's got a mouth on her for sure' She's also on his list. He remembers going through the list of people for his team. She was one of them, so was one Omar Saif and Brock Fannin. Both Commandos, stationed at the Hub, both impressive service records, S.H.I.E.L.D. and military included. Fannin is a Marine, Force Recon. Omar Saif was a Green Beret.

"June here is right, we can't fight amongst ourselves, that's what they want, but I also can't stay here, I'm leaving." Drew states getting up from his position on the floor and heading to the door. He'd dislocated his thumbs to get out the cuffs, and left them on the floor. "Hand thinks some door is gonna keep me away from my mission yeah right."

"Wait, Commander Carson." June calls out to him. Drew turns to face the pale fair skinned woman. He crosses his arms over his well-defined chest raising an eyebrow at her. To her credit she doesn't falter under his steely gaze. "My ex-husband, I-I have to know if he's safe."

"What's his name?" Drew asks.

"Omar, Omar Saif." 'Oh shit, did she say ex-husband, damn you Fury.'

"Okay, I'll see if I can track him down while avoiding getting shot at." Drew looks at the cluster of employees in the room, at June, at Palmer. "I'll be back, I promise." With that Drew jimmies the lock open on the door and walks out. He has to take down six guards on his way, but he makes it out.

'Next stop machinery control' Drew thinks to himself. He saw the Bus was disabled when he walked past it in the hangar. That's where Coulson, if it was really him, where he would go to restore power to the large aircraft. It also meant May, and Garrett were with him. There wasn't anybody else Coulson would get to fly that large of an aircraft, but Melinda May.

'I mean aside from maybe Clint or Natasha, then again they weren't level 7' Drew didn't know what he was saying for all he knew this Coulson could be an LMD or something, and the real Coulson could be six feet under in Wisconsin where his body is buried. 'Great now I'm doubting myself, although I wouldn't put it past Fury to pull some sort of weird resurrection shit.

Drew makes his way to the machinery control room; he stops just short of it actually as he can see the back of Garretts' head and what looks like May and another man in cuffs. 'What the hell is Garrett doing. Oh, right Coulson traitor Hydra, Hand having lost her mind.'

Drew watches from his vantage point from behind the wall as Garrett disarms the agents inside the room. "Fitz if you can find Simmons and Triplett?" asks a voice Drew hasn't heard in two years. 'Well shit, it is him, I'm so having words with Fury.' Drew thinks to himself. Drew figures it's safe to enter the room, so he does.

"You don't call, you don't write, not even a text, Phillip James Coulson what would your mother say." Drew exclaims as he enters the room. Phil turns towards the voice of the younger man. The man who was last person to see him alive two years ago. He gave a eulogy at his funeral Drew had to deliver the news to Phil's own mother.

"Drew, I-I can explain." Phil says honestly.

"Uh huh, yeah I'm sure you can Ranger Rick." The way the old nickname is spat hurts Phil like he's been physically punched. That was what Drew had first called Phil when they'd met almost twenty years ago. Phil doesn't have time to reply but John speaks up instead.

"Well well well, if it isn't the man, the myth the legend himself, Commander Carson. You know I have to say I'm surprised you're here and not dead, I was sure you were. Guess you do have your mothers' genes stubborn to the very end that woman was."

"What're you talking about Garrett, my parents died in a plane crash on two separate missions, that just happened to be on the same day."

"Oh you poor naïve man. You think they died in a plane crash, no that would've been too easy, too merciful, they were strong, brave your old man especially wouldn't give in, so I put two right between his eyes."

"What!" Drew yells stepping closer to the older man their noses were almost touching. "You're an Agent, a specialist, they're not permitted on Commando missions unless…" Drew was putting it together in his head now, it was all making sense. "Unless you're Hydra!"

"Carson think about what you're saying Garrett couldn't be, I've known him for years." Coulson says. Not believing what Commander Carson is saying about his old friend.

"You can't see it clearly Coulson because he is your friend your friendship is clouding your judgement." Phil looks from Drew to John there's an unreadable expression on his face.

"Your boys' pretty damn smart Phil." Garret says smiling. "Now, what am I missing here, oh right, Hail Hydra." Garrett says like it's the simplest thing in the world.

Phil is shocked for a moment, but then things start making sense in his head as well. Garrett isn't just Hydra he's the damn clairvoyant too. It's the only way he could've known about Raina being put in the machine, even though Phil never told that to anyone. Coulson feels so stupid and fooled he led Garrett right to the GH-325. Just like he wanted.

Before Garrett can move, or do anything, Drew grabs Garrett around his neck and holds his Beretta 92FS to the older mans' head. "Give me one damn good reason, why I shouldn't blow his brains all over this floor."

"It's not what we do Carson, we're not killers, we're Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson says calmly. Even though deep down he's as pissed and feels just a betrayed as Drew. "We're not Hydra, if you shoot him now, you're no better than he is."

"He killed my parents Phil."

"I know your upset, but you're not thinking rationally."

"Upset, I'm beyond upset Phil, thinking rationally, oh I'm plenty rational, Lex Talionis Garrett." Drew presses the barrel of his gun further into Garretts' head. He's about to shoot the traitor the killer of his parents when, the door to the room bangs open with a clang. Soldiers in armored gear run into the room Simon and delMasters are two of them.

"Stop lower your weapons now." Fannin orders to everyone in the room. Coulson lowers his weapon as do the other Agents, but Drew doesn't. He still has his gun to Garretts' head.

"We're not Hydra." Coulson says to Hand.

"We know we heard, everything." Hand says looking at the Battalion Commander. Agent Saif goes to the nearby wall and pulls a listening device off of it. "Lower your weapon soldier." Drew knows an order when hears one even if it isn't one he likes. He does as he's told, but not before pistol whipping Garrett in the head. Garrett falls to the ground hard, he's laughing actually.

Simon thinks that's sick, the mans' laughing at having killed another mans' parents. Hydra really is sick and twisted' he thinks to himself as he stands at the ready with delMasters at his side both having their guns drawn in case Garrett tries to do something.

"Arrest him." Coulson says. "He's the one they call the Clairvoyant, he's Hydra."

Hand looks at Coulson, a sorrowful look on her face. "How far does it go?" Coulson asks. Before Hand can answer four of the nine people who had entered the room chant. "Hail Hydra."

"Well, that was easy." delMasters says eyeing the four Hydra Agents. Omar sees this and promptly shoots two of the men in the forehead, no questions asked.

"Agent Saif!" Hand exclaims shocked. "We don't just execute people."

"It's like Commander Carson said ma'am Lex Talionis an eye for an eye." Omar replies simply.

"I think it's round up time." Fannin says with a smirk on his face.

"I agree completely." Drew says and grabs Garrett none to gently and hauls his traitor ass up off the floor.

The sick bastard still has smirk on his face. Drew punches the older man in the jaw, Garrett spits out blood on the other mans' black shirt. Everyone leaves the room; the S.H.I.E.L.D. turn coats are handcuffed and led out of the room by Saif and Drew.

All other Hydra Agents are rounded up and led down the hall by S.H.I.E.L.D. troopers. The S.H.I.E.L.D. loyalists having been let out when Hand found out who was really S.H.I.E.L.D. and who was Hydra.

Agent Antoine Triplett is yelling at Garrett as he's walked down the hall by Drew on one side and Omar on the other. Agent Tripletts' former partner Dan Monroe was killed a while back and now Trip knows it was Garrett, he had a hand in his partners' death.

Coulson takes Agent Ward aside and tells him of his former S.O.'s betrayal. Ward just looks on at Garrett's retreating back a look of pure disbelief on his face. Skye puts a comforting hand on her S.O.'s shoulder.

"I'm sorry Grant." Skye says softly.

"I trusted him and he betrayed me, betrayed all of us." Grant says in disbelief.

* * *

Mission Control Ops Center – The Hub

Coulson, Hand, and Drew are now the only three as far they know highest ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. officers left. "S.H.I.E.L.D. is really gone that's it then huh." Drew says sighing re-watching footage of the Insight helicarriers going down. That's all the news is playing, it's like it's on a constant loop. Like the news stations have nothing better to do.

He was there in DC just hours ago. Now, now it's gone, the agency so many of his friends had given their lives for, his parents had died in believing in, was gone. The agency that he'd practically grown up in, his whole life was gone. He wasn't fit to 'be' anything else. Didn't know how to 'do' anything else. His sisters would be laughing their asses off at how dramatic he was being, if it weren't true. Most people put on uniforms, when they grew up, he grew into his uniform.

"Not gone Drew, we're still here, we're still willing to fight, as long as there are people still willing to fight, there is a S.H.I.E.L.D still people, Agents, to protect." Coulson says strongly putting a hand tentatively on the troopers' left shoulder.

"You're right Ranger Rick," Drew says the name in a friendlier tone then earlier. "But I'm still pissed at you, and I will get my answers."

"And you deserve them, as do some other people." Drew is shocked momentarily, but he's also right, they don't know. Boy, are they going to be pissed when they find out. Coulson hadn't gone against orders.

"Speaking of answers, I've got some more immediate answers I want to get." Drew says and walks off out of the Ops center.

He passes both Agent Ward and Agent May on his way out. The last thing he hears before he's out of earshot, is Ward saying he wants to go and take Garrett to the Fridge personally. Drew decides he too wants to go and escort Garrett to his new home a cell in the Icebox of the Fridge. Or maybe he just wants to get a few more good shots in at the man he hasn't decided yet.

* * *

Mission Archives – The Hub

If there was one thing S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't want getting in the wrong hands it was their mission files. This was mission control after all and in mission control there was a room down a non-descript hall there was an unmarked door, under level 8 security clearance. It, was the mission archives room, which held all the mission reports, that have been filed in the whole of S.H.I.E.L.D. history even dating back to when it was the SSR. There was no visible handle on the door, but the door was set in the wall, you'd have to know what you were looking for in order to gain access to the room. Drew puts his right hand next to where a handle would normally be, and a scanner reads his palm. The door now slides up with a silent hiss.

The bright light illuminates the room, and Drew sees rows upon rows of old file cabinets. This search would have taken forever if Drew didn't know what he was looking for. He did though the date was burned into his memory it was a date he'd never forget. October 15, 1983. He roams the aisles of different cabinets with mission files in them until he finally finds the one he's looking for.

He picks up the file out of the cabinet and stares at it, it's marked TOP SECRET. 'Do I really want to do this, do I really want to know the truth?' Drew asks himself. He opens the file and two discs and envelope fall out of it. Drew bends down and picks up the discs, they're DVDs he realizes, the envelope is still a crisp white and it's addressed to him. _Andrew R. Carson._ There's no mistaking it that's his name alright, but he doesn't recognize the hand writing.'Okay, this is freaky, all of dads' team are dead aren't they'?

Drew doesn't have time to ponder that longer, there are still things to do. Garrett to take to the Fridge. Check on survivors, check status updates of various Infantry bases and the Service Academy. He takes a small pen like device out of left cargo pocket and shoots the file miniaturizing it. He stuffs all three items, the envelope, the two discs and the file in his cargo pants pocket. He leaves the room; a heavy weight being lifted from his shoulders as he does so.

* * *

East Wing Holding – The Hub

Brock was walking down hall of the east wing holding of the Hub. He'd just dropped off the last of their detainees. He didn't know what S.H.I.E.L.D. would do with them now. Probably hand them over to the military or to their home country. That's what S.H.I.E.L.D. did with normal criminals, that got caught up within the agency's business. Or at least that's what Brock had heard, around the joint bases he'd been stationed at. He'd been deployed to South Africa, prior to being stationed state side for past three months. There was definitely a lot on his mind now S.H.I.E.L.D. was gone. Would he stay on with the agency, but do what though.

Nobody knew if Agent General Tate Harding was even alive. The last time Fannin had even seen the older man he was at the Infantry Service Academy in San Antonio, Texas. He may not be a Suit, but the General was for sure one tough SOB and wouldn't be going down without a fight, that's for sure.

Brock was a veteran by S.H.I.E.L.D. standards having been with the agency for six years. You were a senior officer if you'd were with the agency for more than ten like Commander Carson. At least that's how it worked in the Infantry Division. The Intelligence division worked a bit differently it was more on merit, and performance than how long you'd been with the agency.

Brock had served in the United States Marine Corps from 1994-2009. 15 years of service. He got out as a Major. In early August of 2009 is when he got the letter telling him about S.H.I.E.L.D. and its Infantry Division. Brock had heard of S.H.I.E.L.D. it had been public for six years, then going public in a way in 2003, two years after 9/11. A lot of people had enlisted in both the Armed Forces and been recruited within S.H.I.E.L.D.s ranks back then, both Intelligence and Infantry. The people of America were patriots and they wanted to protect their country anyway they could. So, something like 9/11 wouldn't happen again.

Now normally sending letters about recruitment was more Intelligences' style, than Infantry, but Major Brock Fannin was a hard man to find, but they'd nailed him down eventually and found him.

Brock remembers it like it was yesterday. The day he told his wife he'd be shipping out for his new job as a private security contractor. It was partially right, just not all the way.

 _August, 2009_

 _A flat crack split the East Texas silence. Brock Fannin knelt next to his son, Brock Jr., who was lying prone on a shooting mat. A Ruger 10/22 rifle was nestled against the boy's shoulder as he stared down a platoon of cans that stood about 25 yards away. All but one lay in the dirt, marked with the telltale hole of a .22 Long Rifle round. Brock Jr. glared downrange with intense focus, almost unnatural for a seven-year-old. The boy. squeezed off another round and a puff of dirt erupted to the left of the last can._

 _"Watch your breathing, Junior," Fannin whispered. "Get into a rhythm. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale again. Then as you're breathin' out, as all of the air is outta your lungs, hold up. Then press the trigger. Don't –"_

 _"I know, Daddy. Don't jerk it. Don't squeeze it."_

 _Fannin's laughter came out as a low, throaty rumble. "Good to see that lesson took. Go 'head on, boy. Find your rhythm and take your shot." Several more seconds passed in silence. Just as Fannin began to wonder if Brock Jr. was going to fire at all, the .22 cracked again. This time, the maroon Dr. Pepper can flew back several feet. Brock Jr. turned and grinned up at his father. Fannin returned the smile. "That's my boy." Reaching down, he picked up the boy and began spinning him around. He put Brock Jr. back on his feet and ruffled his hair. "Clear the weapon and let's head back to the house. Pops is gonna be here soon and we gotta get you back to your mama."_

 _Brock Jr. removed the rifle's magazine and worked the bolt, ejecting the chambered round. As he and his father began loading their shooting supplies into the bed of Fannin's pickup, he piped up a question that killed Fannin every time he heard it._

 _"Why do you have to drop me off? Why can you come to Plano with me and Mama?"_

 _Fighting to hide his emotions, he gave the same answer he'd given for the last four years. "I've got to go to work, Junior. I can't do what I do if I'm out in Plano with y'all."_

 _Junior cocked his head as he placed his .22 in its case and began carrying it to the truck. "But didn't you leave the Corps?"_

 _Fannin nodded. "Yeah I did. But I just got a new job. I have to move around a lot. It's like the Corps." Father and son climbed into the truck and started back toward the ranch house. "You're doin' good in school and your mama's raisin' you right. Maybe one day I can see you more often."_

 _A few hours later, Fannin pulled into the driveway of a modest but charming suburban home. His father sat in the passenger seat, while Brock Jr. was slouched over in the back seat, asleep. Fannin turned the engine off and turned to his right. "Pops, can you get Junior's stuff? I'll carry him in. When Fannin unbuckled his son, and picked him up, the boy shifted around a little, but barely opened his eyes. He walked up to the front door and knocked. After a few moments, a slender blonde woman opened the door._

 _"Alexis."_

 _"Hey, Brock."_

 _"He's a little tuckered out, like he usually is." George Fannin came up behind his son and grandson carrying a small suitcase and a Phineas and Ferb backpack. "He got his book report done. I thought it looked pretty good, but you're the better writer so you may want to check it."_

 _"Yeah, I will. Uh, let's get him down." Fannin, following his ex-wife into the house walked to her room and tucked his son into his bed._

 _"Goodnight, Mama. Goodnight Daddy."_

 _A stab of pain stabbed through Fannin's chest. He knew his marriage was over, but it killed him that he was denying his son the chance to say that every night. After Fannin kissed Brock Jr. on the forehead, he and Alexis walked out to the living room._

 _"Why did you need to take a contractor job? Regardless of what happened between us, you could have stayed close and seen Junior more often. He practically worships you. More than anything, he wants to spend more time with you. Every time I take him to the range, he's so proud to tell those old guys that his daddy taught him to shoot. I know he'd rather go with you." Alexis must have been reading his mind, to so closely mirror his previous thoughts._

 _"Alex, I had to. I've been a Marine since 1994. It's the only skill I have, and it was a good opportunity." Thanks to the non-disclosure agreement, he'd signed with S.H.I.E.L.D., Fannin had told his wife that he had taken a job as a private security contractor._

 _Alexis sighed. "Then why didn't you re-up with the Marines? You're a recruiting poster Marine and you were only five years from getting full retirement."_

 _Fannin's sigh was a deeper mirror of the one Alexis had just given. "I just couldn't. The opportunity was fantastic and was a take-it-or-leave-it deal. If I didn't sign up now, it wasn't gonna be there in five years. And we both know I wasn't fixin' to be a staff officer. I'm a fightin' Marine. I belong in the field and they would've stuck me behind a desk if I re-upped."_

 _"Yes, babe, you're a fighter. Lord knows that's part of why I fell for you. But what works for a 19-year-old girl doesn't work for a 29-year-old girl and it sure doesn't work for a 7-year-old boy. And while I can divorce you, our son can't. And he doesn't. You make your child support payments and you're doing your best to stay in his life. That puts you above a lot of deadbeats out there. But I just wish you could do more. I know why you can't. But I can still wish, dammit."_

 _"I know." After several moments of silence, Fannin straightened himself up. "I'd better get goin'. I gotta get Pops back to the ranch. You know how old men need their sleep at the same time every night."_

 _"I heard that, boy!" George Fannin's indignant voice called out from the driveway._

 _Fannin and Alexis chuckled. "Despite what he says, we should get goin'." Fannin pulled on his worn cowboy boots. "My new job has health insurance, but your county employee plan is actually probably better. I'll pay more in child support to make sure your out-of-pocket is the same as it was with Tri-Care."_

 _Alexis followed him towards the front door. "Okay. When do you start?"_

 _"I ship out on Tuesday. I'll make sure I Skype with Junior before then."_

 _"Good." The two stood silently before Alexis added, "Be safe."_

 _"I'll do my best, but we both know that ain't no guarantees when I'm involved." He stepped forward and the two parents hugged. Fannin stepped through the doorway and started toward the truck, hearing the door close behind him. Fannin wished he could do the suburban dad thing: work 9-to-5 and raise his kid. But he was a soldier, a sniper, a skilled killer. The best he could do was make sure he was on the right side and make sure that people who would hurt people like his son and ex-wife would never triumph._

That was five years ago, and he's done a lot in five years within S.H.I.E.L.D.s ranks. Mind you a lot of the stuff he did was similar to what he did in the Marine Corps, he was a sniper after all, but then some stuff wasn't, the circumstances of his missions and deployments were a lot different than they were in the Corps. He'd hear stories of 0-8-4's and what they did, which was to say nobody knew exactly what until it was too late most of the time.

All that work, all that time, blood, sweat and tears, time away from Junior, it was difficult. Now Brock didn't know what was going to happen next. He'd heard rumors amongst troopers at the Hub about this new team being put together, maybe he'd see if he could join up. Brock is always up for a good fight. And fighting Hydra seemed like a just cause.

Brock is just aimlessly walking now, that he doesn't see who's coming down the hall and he almost runs smack dab into another trooper. The trooper he would have run into side steps him just in time though. The other man is tall probably 6'3', he has jet black hair and dark forest green eyes, that look like they're looking right through Fannin. Though it isn't his eyes that catch his attention it's the jagged scar across the left side of the mans' face. It's harsh, sharp striking, and just about the only thing Fannin can focus on, when looking at him. He of course is wondering how the man got the scar, but he won't ask, it's not his place.

He recognizes him almost instantly. It's Drew Carson, the man who had the Beretta pressed to Agent Garrets' head. A fellow Marine also, if the USMC tattoo peeking out from beneath the rolled-up sleeves of his black BDU tactical shirt is anything to go by.

"Sorry Commander." Fannin says quietly.

"Brock Fannin, just the man I was looking for walk with me." Drew turns on his heel black steel toed combat boots not making a sound.

"Sir?" Fannin asks quizzically.

"How good of a shot are you?" Drew asks trying to make conversation with the quiet man from East Texas.

Fannin smiles with pride and puffs out his chest a bit. "Same as Carlos Hathcock", Fannin replies. "That's…" Fannin starts before he's cut off by Drew.

"93 confirmed kills, I know try five more same as Eric R. England, that's not even counting my S.H.I.E.L.D. service, there's a reason we wear these skull and cross hair patches Fannin." Drew taps the patch under his Battalion VII patch.

"We're lethal killers, One Shot One Kill."

"Exactly, there are only two other men who are as good as we are, one's an Avenger, the other is a former Army sniper and a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, we make the impossible shots."

"Because it's what we have to do, what we were trained to do, protect those who serve the SHIELD."

"Right answer Fannin, I'd be damn proud to have you behind the scope watching my six." Fannin realizes shortly that this whole conversation was a test, the Commander was testing his loyalty. The two men walk in silence back to the Operations Center in Mission Control.

* * *

Mission Control Ops Center – The Hub

"Commander Carson, Agent Fannin nice of you to join us." Victoria says as the two men enter the room.

Fannin looks around the room and sees all the other troopers from the machinery control room are there. Also, Agent Ward is there as well. He's heard stories about Agent Ward, not much of a people person. Fannin is glad he's not the one escorting Garrett to the Fridge, though he'd do it if told.

Drew glares at the woman in front of him. "I had personal business to take care of, I'd like to accompany you and Agent Ward here to take Garrett to the Fridge."

"Respectfully, I think the four of us, can handle the job Commander." Ward says gesturing to him, Hand, Jacobson and Chaimson.

"It's my job to protect Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Agent Ward, you are an Agent, aren't you?"

"What kind of question is that," Ward asks. "Of course I am!" Phil gives Drew an odd look. He doesn't like the younger man questioning a member of his teams' allegiance like that. Yes Ward may not necessarily be a team player, but he was getting better. He certainly wasn't Hydra.

"Well, then you'll have no problem with me just doing my job now would you."

"Gentlemen please the sooner we can escort Agent Garrett to his new home the sooner we can move on." Hand says breaking up the impending argument between the two rivals.

"Agent Hand is right, a jump jet is fueled and waiting for you, you better get going." Coulson says looking toward Hand. "I can handle things on this end."

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D. Jump Jet En Route to the Fridge

S.H.I.E.L.D. has fallen. The Hub has been retaken, the Insight Carriers have been destroyed and Alexander Pierce is dead. But he'd taken S.H.I.E.L.D with him. Captain America and Agent Romanov had seen to that when they'd dumped all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files onto the internet. An organization built on secrets, compartmentalization of information and keeping information from the public simply couldn't survive a blow like that. Especially when they missed a secret as massive as Hydra infiltrating them for seventy years.

Hydra is still active. They were just bidding their time hiding out in the shadows waiting for the right time to strike. Brock Rumlow was still alive probably extremely fucked up after having a building fall on him, but still out there. So, was the Winter Soldier the Asset, he was a major problem, that Drew and his team would probably have to fix. A man the likes of the Winter Soldier couldn't go around wandering the streets of DC confused and injured he could hurt someone, a lot of someone's actually.

Drew sighed heavily putting his head in between his knees breathing deeply. He doesn't like flying in planes especially if he wasn't the one flying. Being in such close proximity to a traitor and the man who killed his parents wasn't helping either. If he had to stay in here any longer he'd probably break out in hives.

"You okay there, Commander?" Ward asks looking at the man across from him concern etched into his voice. He didn't look too good actually. Looked a bit green around the gills.

"Oh, just peachy Grant," Drew reaches into his lower cargo pocket and pulls out a pill bottle. He pops two in his mouth and swallows them dry. "Just thinking of the humungous mess we have to clean up because of your S.O. here."

"You think I don't feel betrayed too Carson. I looked up to him." Ward says. He turns his gaze on his old S.O. "I trusted you, I thought you cared, then again you did leave me in the woods for six months alone when I first met you."

Throughout this little exchange Garrett hasn't said a single thing keeping his mouth shut.

Agent Jacobson walks out of the cockpit and nods to Agent Hand. "Course is locked ma'am."

The clock was ticking now if Ward was going to do anything.

"Good." Hand replies confidently. She looks at John Garrett, then to Ward. "He's not telling stories now, is he?" No. Something to be grateful for. One got tired of John Garrett's stories quickly. Ward was no exception. He said nothing, only half-listening to Hand talk. Hand turns her gaze back to John. "You know what I'm thinking, Agent Garrett?" Hand proceeds to answer her own question. "I'm thinking the Icebox of the Fridge is a little too comfortable for you."

Where is, this going? What's Hand getting at'. "Maybe we should put you a little deeper underground." John finally turns to look at Hand, but his expression doesn't change. Hand turns back to him. "What do you think, Agent Ward? You shot the wrong Clairvoyant before. Care to shoot the right one?"

"If anyone's shooting John Garrett it's me." Drew vehemently. "Clairvoyant be damned." Hand looks toward the black-haired man now, she honestly doesn't really care who shoots Garrett or why, she just wants him off the jet. Drew pulls his Beretta out it's holster cocks the gun chambering a round and leveling it at Garrets' temple.

Garrett speaks for the first time since they boarded the jet. "You going to let him shoot me boy after all I've done for you, all I've given you." Ward cocks and chambers a round in his own pistol, and levels it at Garretts' forehead. Ward had dreamed of this moment ever since Skye had been shot by Ian Quinn. A headshot it'd be so easy, so quick one and done.

"No. I am." Ward says and the next few shots happen in such quick succession that if Drew had blinked he would've missed them. Hand, Jacobson and Chaimson are shot dead in the chest and head respectively. After shooting the level 8 Agent and the other Agents Ward levels the pistol at Garret again.

Drew meanwhile still has his pistol pressed to Garretts' temple. He's speechless Ward just shot Hand and the other two Agents. Drew doesn't lower his weapon though. There's a balance right now, and it can tip either way. "You are, really you don't the balls to shoot him." Drew accuses the Specialist.

Ward takes the safety off staring both men down. "You wouldn't dare you-" Before Garrett can speak further Ward shoots him in the left bicep. Nonlethal.

"The next one hits something vital." Ward is seriously throwing Drew for a loop here. He shoots Hand and the other two Agents, but he won't make a kill shot on Garrett. Garrett actually starts laughing.

"You really had me there for minute son. Now shoot him, I know you've wanted to for a while now."

Ward slowly moves the gun off Garrett and trains it on Drew right at his heart. The tide has turned now. Drew doesn't like these odds, but he says it anyway. "We both know who the better shot is Grant. I can shoot both of you before you even make up your mind."

"I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch Commander." Ward says and shoots the Battalion Commander in the chest once. Drew staggers back a bit into the bench seat clutching his chest. He pulls his hand away and it comes up red. Blood. Ward actually shot him.

"You, you shot me." Drew says dumbfounded. He's breathing harder now. 'Bullet must have nicked something vital damn.' Ward has a look in his eyes, that's almost remorseful as he pulls the trigger one two three more times. The last is a headshot ensuring his death. Drew slumps over in the bench seat at an awkward angle.

Now there are four dead bodies in the jet. Ward stumbles back into his seat his hands actually shaking now. He tosses the gun aside he hears it clang somewhere underneath the seats. He can't look at Garrett, the man makes him sick to his stomach. Ward sits there quiet for a minute then John speaks up.

"Toss the bodies out over the ocean." Garrett orders Ward. Ward is still numb and unfeeling. Though he manages to speak.

"No." is his simple reply.

"No, boy you're really testing me today aren't you."

"No, I mean why don't we send the bodies back to the Hub send them a message that not even the like of Victoria Hand and Drew Carson are safe from Hydras' wraith."

Garrett has wrapped his left bicep where Grant had shot him, and smiles again. "I like the way you think son." There was that word again son. Grant hated that word he was no ones' son no ones' boy. "Go use my override codes and change the coordinates." Grant gets up slowly and walks around Hands' dead body into the cockpit to do as he is ordered. Ward can only hope as he changes their destination that what he did, will be forgiven in the end.

* * *

Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it, I told you there would be twists. Please review I enjoy hearing what you all have to say I value your opinions and constructive criticisms. They make me a better writer and make me happy and update faster.

A little reference to some words I used.

Tic Tac - Tactical Agent

Bastards in blue - Standard S.H.I.E.L.D. Troopers

Suit - Intelligence Agent or Officer

Lab Monkey - Sci-Tech Graduate or basically anyone who works in the Sci-Tech Division period.

While Troopers have the titles of Troopers and Commandos, when they are being addressed by a superior officer specifically a Suit they are referred to by Agent and their last name, if they aren't an officer. If they are an officer they are addressed as Commander and their last name.

If it is an Infantry superior who is addressing them they are usually referred to as soldier or trooper, or just their last name.

* * *

A/N: The last four characters that have yet to show up, will show in the next chapter, it's just this one getting really long and I wanted to stop it where the show, stopped the episode of Turn Turn Turn for plot reasons. So fear not they will appear in chapter 2

A/N: I just have a few questions for you all to answer please. I'm sure you'll recognize them if you've watched the show in any capacity. Send your answers through PM and answer them as if you are your OC obviously. Put in the Subject line **Koenig Q &A** – Your Ocs name. Please and thanks.

1\. "You wash up on a deserted island alone. Sitting on the sand is a box. What is in that box?"

2\. What's the difference between an egg and a rock?

3\. "Have you ever heard of Project: Insight?"

4\. "Ever had any contact with Alexander Pierce?"

5\. "S.H.I.E.L.D. no longer exits, the agency has been labeled a terrorist organization so, why are you here?


	5. Important Annoucement

Important Announcement on my Life Kinda

Hey ya'll my peeps, my followers, my readers, basically anyone who has stopped by my profile and read a story of mine. I'm alive and well and writing, just not fanfiction at the moment. I am back in college, actually University life like living in a suite with four other girls and all that fun stuff now, she said sarcastically. Hey no joke, life got real, real fast after Summer ended for me, and I just haven't had the time to sit my butt down and write, since classes started the middle of August. Strangely being away from home I've had tons of few time, but sadly little moto (motivation) to write, sad I know, tragic even. Hey that's life write now. Think I'll be taking a little break, from . Let myself adjust to real college life. Find myself, and who I click with yada yadda.

On a side note, for my AoS story **We are the Forgotten Ones** , yeah I kind of knew that title would probably come back to bite me in the a**. I'm truly deeply sorry for all of you who were reading, and never saw it get past I think the first chapter. Now I know some of you are probably thinking if she couldn't handle a multi chapter fic she probably never should have started in the first place. I know I'm trying really I am. So, for those of you out there who will respond in a not so positive manner kindly keep your opinions to yourself please. Remember this is all for fun, not for profit. You hear me, I make no money off of what I write. Some of us have actual jobs in the real world, this is purely for fun and for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. Not like youtubers who get paid to make videos. Any who not dragging down youtubers, I am an avid watcher of many of all different types of content, and fully support those youtubers who I like and have subscribed to.

That is all, hope you all are having or have had a wonderful, peaceful, successful and or productive day. AgentCarson Out. Peace see ya'll on the flip side. Until Next Time.


End file.
